Decking systems consist of a frame mounted to the exterior of a building with some type of decking material mounted on top of the frame. For safety, railings are placed around the outside perimeter of the deck.
Currently, the railings are bolted to the frame. In some systems, the railings are attached to a mounting piece that is then bolted to the frame by aligning holes in the frame with holes in the mounting piece. Because of the weight of the railings and the fact that the deck may be positioned high above the ground during assembly, aligning the holes of the mounting piece with the holes of the frame is time consuming and labor intensive.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.